Video Games Villains War
Video Game Villains War is a spin-off tournament created by dagwood525. Unlike most of the villains' war tournaments, it will only be a single war long, at the expense of being slightly longer than the average tournament. Number of Rounds so far: war 1 - 9 rounds Match Ups: Round 1: # Gruntilda vs King K. Rool # Bowser vs Ripto # GLaDOS vs SHODAN # Darth Malak vs Kerrigan # Meta Knight vs. Daroach # Ganondorf vs Kessler Round 2: # Kerrigan vs. Mother Brain and the Omega Pirate # Joker vs. Baron Praxis # Ganondorf vs. Singe # Jafar vs. Arthas # Diablo vs. Kefka Palazzo and Judge Gabranth Round 3: # Magolor vs. Wily's Robot Masters # Saix vs. Gol and Maia Acheron # Kerrigan vs. Prophet of Truth and the Covenant # Donkey Kong vs. Bowser, Gulp , and Crush # Albert Wesker vs. Solidus Snake # Chaos vs. Yami Round 4: # Demyx vs. Lou # Crunch vs. Dark Samus # Ultimecia, Emperor Mateus, and Kuja vs. Valus, Quadratus, Gaius, Phaedra, Barba, Kuromori, Celosia, and Phalanx # Arthas vs. Metal Kor # Kerrigan/SHODAN vs. Saren # Dr. Nefarious and GlaDOS vs. Yami # Demyx vs. Lou (cont.) Round 5: # The Lich King vs. Zoran Lazarevic # Clockwerk vs. Erol # Liquid Snake vs. Albert Wesker # Alduin vs. Malefor (suggested by gordhanx) # LeChuck vs. Lucien # Battle for Space (feat. The Zerg, Star Wolf, Blargian Snagglebeast, Kerchu Guardian, Andrew Oikonny, Captain Slag, and Lavos) # SHODAN vs. Psycho Mantis # Ridley vs. Percival Tachyon # Kerrigan vs. Darth Vader Round 6: # Colonel Volgin vs. Captain Onishima # Sephiroth vs. Seymour Guado # Captain Qwark vs. The 2-D Gauntlet (feat. Galaga Aliens, Horai Fighters, Dobkeratops, the Warship, and Queen Larsa) # Murai vs. Heihachi Mishima # Zelgius vs. Cervantes # Swampy vs. Baron Dante # Pac-Man Ghosts vs. Rez # Garland vs. Jack Krauser # Sniper Wolf vs. Nemesis # Tabuu vs. Dr. Eggman Round 7: # Team Rocket vs. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head # Bowser Jr. vs. Arpeggio and Neyla # Eggman(?) vs. Commander Spog # Fortune and Axel vs. Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus # Darth Malgus and Darth Vindican vs. Komari Vosa and Desann vs. Husk-Saren # Dr. Nero Neurosis vs. The Dark Queen # Revolver Ocelot vs. Jack Krauser # Queen Larsa and Red Falcon vs. Marx Soul, Dark Daroach/Nebula, and Dark Mind # King K. Rool and Army Dillo vs. Baron Dante # Officer Tenpenny vs. Sweet Tooth Round 8: # Jolly Roger vs. LeChuck # Fortune and Twilight Thorn vs. Doctor Cid and Judge Bergan # Darth Thanaton vs. Dark Samus # Doku and Tlaloc vs. Verderinde # Dr. Eggman vs. Dr. Nefarious # The Boss Brigade vs. The Fiendish Five (feat. Erol, Bowser Jr., Army-Dillo, Dogadon, Gnasty Gnorc, King Bulblin, Dingodile, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and Sir Raleigh) # Interlude # The Silver Dragons vs. The Valuan Empire # Seifer vs. Cervantes # Sephiroth vs. Albert Wesker and Kazuya # Zero2 vs. The Scarecrow # The Dark Queen vs. Fritz # The Battle for Dreamland # Meta Knight vs. Talia al Ghul and Dr. Hugo Strange # King Dedede vs. The Joker and Harley Quinn # Nightmare vs. Kefka Round 9: # Bowser vs. The Sorceress # The Hunters vs. The Shadow Broker # Boss Cass vs. General Skun-Ka'pe # Mephiles vs. The Ancient Minister # Doku vs. Nightmare # Anna Williams vs. Vamp # Bugzzy vs. Sigma # Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel vs. Fortune and Doctor Cid # Interlude # Prologue (The Grand Recall) # Meta Knight vs. Clayface # Vergil vs. Vanitas # Borf vs. Fritz # Vaas vs. Makarov # Tyrant vs. Vulcan Raven and Fat Man # The Kong Army vs. Blinky, Pinky, and Inky (Featuring Donkey Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong) The Valuan Empire vs. Vayne Round 9: # Larxene and Vexen vs Marx # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit vs Wheatley # Oogie Boogie vs King Dice # Ogre vs Maleficent # Forces of Mad Doctor(Baby,Ballora,Gremlin Prescott,Funtime Foxy,Funtime Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie,Chica,Mangle,Plushtrap,Shadow Blot,Betrum,Golden Freddy,Springtrap,BB,JJ,Rockstar Animatronics,Clock Tower,and Mad Doctor vs Forces of Joker(Clayface,Penguin,Pyscho Mantis,Kefka,Carnage,Talia,Ra Ghul,Two Face,Mr.Freeze,Black Mask,Harley Quinn,Handsome Jack,Buggy,and Joker) # Gigyas vs Red # Chara vs Sonic.Exe # Demigra vs Mira and Towa # Wario vs Mr.Luggs # Double and Marie vs Vega and Balrog # Metal Sonic vs Dark Link # Roxas vs Lok Shock Barrel # Dr.Robotnik(SATAM) vs Buggsy #Ganondorf vs Luxord #End Category:Villains War Category:Video Games Villains War